DMR-06 Episode 2: Victory Rush Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 6th DMR booster pack in the OCG, DMR-06 Episode 2: Victory Rush. dmr6-㊙1.jpg|Zenith Symphony, Secret Zenith - ㊙1/㊙1 (Secret Rare) dmr6-v1.jpg|Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush - V1/V1 dmr6-s1.jpg|Suspense, Zenith of "Curse" - S1/S5 dmr6-s2.jpg|Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" - S2/S5 dmr6-s3.jpg|Truename Lalala Lionel - S3/S5 dmr6-s4.jpg|Necrodragon Danchigai Fankigai - S4/S5 dmr6-s5.jpg|Oninaguri, Last Attack - S5/S5 dmr6-1.jpg|Codefight Misdirection - 1/55 dmr6-2.jpg|Excavator MS, Fused Giant Soldier - 2/55 dmr6-3.jpg|Codeking Wolfgang - 3/55 dmr6-4.jpg|Truename Giant Mac - 4/55 dmr6-5.jpg|Don Grill, Flavor Chief - 5/55 dmr6-6.jpg|Codefight Alibi Trick - 6/55 dmr6-6m.jpg|Codefight Alibi Trick - 6m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr6-7.jpg|Lisbeth Lavigne, Light Weapon - 7/55 dmr6-8.jpg|True Heaven's - 8/55 dmr6-9.jpg|Cyber D Geza - 9/55 dmr6-10.jpg|Codename iFormulaX - 10/55 dmr6-11.jpg|Delete Tank, Destruction Machine - 11/55 dmr6-12.jpg|Codenight Rice Shower - 12/55 dmr6-13.jpg|Dragon Bone, Secret Wicked Dragon - 13/55 dmr6-14.jpg|Wedding Gate - 14/55 dmr6-14m.jpg|Wedding Gate - 14m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr6-15.jpg|Codename Shiden Ragon - 15/55 dmr6-16.jpg|Scrapper Dragon - 16/55 dmr6-17.jpg|Princess Prin, the Curious - 17/55 dmr6-17m.jpg|Princess Prin, the Curious - 17m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr6-18.jpg|Bambi, Avenger Beater - 18/55 dmr6-19.jpg|Eco Farmer - 19/55 dmr6-20.jpg|Yara Se Nice, Dedication Guardian - 20/55 dmr6-21.jpg|Evinbee, Intercept Guardian - 21/55 dmr6-22.jpg|Saint Flash, Secret Ore Flow - 22/55 dmr6-22m.jpg|Saint Flash, Secret Ore Flow - 22m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr6-23.jpg|Kobolun - 23/55 dmr6-24.jpg|Escape Fiat, Shock Machine Equipment - 24/55 dmr6-25.jpg|Necrodragon Anyaku Anyato - 25/55 dmr6-26.jpg|Onizou Ambush - 26/55 dmr6-27.jpg|Noten Drill, Shadow of Perforation - 27/55 dmr6-28.jpg|Volcanic Zaurus - 28/55 dmr6-29.jpg|Moel, Love Sniper - 29/55 dmr6-29m.jpg|Moel, Love Sniper - 29m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr6-30.jpg|Kaiser Flame, Secret Flame Dragon - 30/55 dmr6-31.jpg|Shirauo Giant - 31/55 dmr6-32.jpg|Manner Giant - 32/55 dmr6-33.jpg|Wild Vegetable, Secret Thousand Cut - 33/55 dmr6-34.jpg|Darkness Kabachi, Psycho Mettler - 34/55 dmr6-35.jpg|Nyattaramon, Spirit of Salvation - 35/55 dmr6-36.jpg|Kamenbi, Guardian of Concealed Blessing - 36/55 dmr6-37.jpg|Heaven's Charger - 37/55 dmr6-38.jpg|Control Fire, Fire-Fighting Machine - 38/55 dmr6-39.jpg|Enter the Shovel, Excavator Device - 39/55 dmr6-40.jpg|Mouse Sittrain, Express Machine - 40/55 dmr6-40m.jpg|Mouse Sittrain, Express Machine - 40m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr6-41.jpg|Surfer Charger - 41/55 dmr6-42.jpg|Mecha Machine, Secret Fusion - 42/55 dmr6-43.jpg|Candle Service, Heaven Descent to Goodness - 43/55 dmr6-43m.jpg|Candle Service, Heaven Descent to Goodness - 43m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr6-44.jpg|Thumbtack Man - 44/55 dmr6-45.jpg|Jooni Moririya - 45/55 dmr6-46.jpg|Guillotine Charger - 46/55 dmr6-47.jpg|Onimanemaru, Victory Cosplay - 47/55 dmr6-48.jpg|Ogre Nobushi, Punishment Fist - 48/55 dmr6-49.jpg|Shibake Lupia - 49/55 dmr6-50.jpg|Onimane, Cosplayer - 50/55 dmr6-51.jpg|Dash Charger - 51/55 dmr6-52.jpg|Bruiser Kunugi - 52/55 dmr6-53.jpg|Katchikachi Itchikatchizu - 53/55 dmr6-54.jpg|Shenometh, Gambling Society - 54/55 dmr6-55.jpg|Lifeplan Charger - 55/55 dmr6-55m.jpg|Lifeplan Charger - 55m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr6-㊙1.jpg|Zenith Symphony, Secret Zenith ㊙1/㊙1 (Secret Rare) dmr6-v1.jpg|Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush V1/V1 dmr6-s1.jpg|Suspense, Zenith of "Curse" S1/S5 dmr6-s2.jpg|Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" S2/S5 dmr6-s3.jpg|Truename Lalala Lionel S3/S5 dmr6-s4.jpg|Necrodragon Danchigai Fankigai S4/S5 dmr6-s5.jpg|Oninaguri, Last Attack S5/S5 dmr6-1.jpg|Codefight Misdirection 1/55 dmr6-2.jpg|Excavator MS, Fused Giant Soldier 2/55 dmr6-3.jpg|Codeking Wolfgang 3/55 dmr6-4.jpg|Truename Giant Mac 4/55 dmr6-5.jpg|Don Grill, Flavor Chief 5/55 dmr6-6.jpg|Codefight Alibi Trick 6/55 dmr6-6m.jpg|Codefight Alibi Trick 6m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr6-7.jpg|Lisbeth Lavigne, Light Weapon 7/55 dmr6-8.jpg|True Heaven's 8/55 dmr6-9.jpg|Cyber D Geza 9/55 dmr6-10.jpg|Codename iFormulaX 10/55 dmr6-11.jpg|Delete Tank, Destruction Machine 11/55 dmr6-12.jpg|Codenight Rice Shower 12/55 dmr6-13.jpg|Dragon Bone, Secret Wicked Dragon 13/55 dmr6-14.jpg|Wedding Gate 14/55 dmr6-14m.jpg|Wedding Gate 14m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr6-15.jpg|Codename Shiden Ragon 15/55 dmr6-16.jpg|Scrapper Dragon 16/55 dmr6-17.jpg|Princess Prin, the Curious 17/55 dmr6-17m.jpg|Princess Prin, the Curious 17m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr6-18.jpg|Bambi, Avenger Beater 18/55 dmr6-19.jpg|Eco Farmer 19/55 dmr6-20.jpg|Yara Se Nice, Dedication Guardian 20/55 dmr6-21.jpg|Evinbee, Intercept Guardian 21/55 dmr6-22.jpg|Saint Flash, Secret Ore Flow 22/55 dmr6-22m.jpg|Saint Flash, Secret Ore Flow 22m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr6-23.jpg|Kobolun 23/55 dmr6-24.jpg|Escape Fiat, Shock Machine Equipment 24/55 dmr6-25.jpg|Necrodragon Anyaku Anyato 25/55 dmr6-26.jpg|Onizou Ambush 26/55 dmr6-27.jpg|Noten Drill, Shadow of Perforation 27/55 dmr6-28.jpg|Volcanic Zaurus 28/55 dmr6-29.jpg|Moel, Love Sniper 29/55 dmr6-29m.jpg|Moel, Love Sniper 29m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr6-30.jpg|Kaiser Flame, Secret Flame Dragon 30/55 dmr6-31.jpg|Shirauo Giant 31/55 dmr6-32.jpg|Manner Giant 32/55 dmr6-33.jpg|Wild Vegetable, Secret Thousand Cut 33/55 dmr6-34.jpg|Darkness Kabachi, Psycho Mettler 34/55 dmr6-35.jpg|Nyattaramon, Spirit of Salvation 35/55 dmr6-36.jpg|Kamenbi, Guardian of Concealed Blessing 36/55 dmr6-37.jpg|Heaven's Charger 37/55 dmr6-38.jpg|Control Fire, Fire-Fighting Machine 38/55 dmr6-39.jpg|Enter the Shovel, Excavator Device 39/55 dmr6-40.jpg|Mouse Sittrain, Express Machine 40/55 dmr6-40m.jpg|Mouse Sittrain, Express Machine 40m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr6-41.jpg|Surfer Charger 41/55 dmr6-42.jpg|Mecha Machine, Secret Fusion 42/55 dmr6-43.jpg|Candle Service, Heaven Descent to Goodness 43/55 dmr6-43m.jpg|Candle Service, Heaven Descent to Goodness 43m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr6-44.jpg|Thumbtack Man 44/55 dmr6-45.jpg|Jooni Moririya 45/55 dmr6-46.jpg|Guillotine Charger 46/55 dmr6-47.jpg|Onimanemaru, Victory Cosplay 47/55 dmr6-48.jpg|Ogre Nobushi, Punishment Fist 48/55 dmr6-49.jpg|Shibake Lupia 49/55 dmr6-50.jpg|Onimane, Cosplayer 50/55 dmr6-51.jpg|Dash Charger 51/55 dmr6-52.jpg|Bruiser Kunugi 52/55 dmr6-53.jpg|Katchikachi Itchikatchizu 53/55 dmr6-54.jpg|Shenometh, Gambling Society 54/55 dmr6-55.jpg|Lifeplan Charger 55/55 dmr6-55m.jpg|Lifeplan Charger 55m/55 (Mode Change Card) Category:OCG Card Set Galleries